What Do You Want Reba?
by RamblinRedRose
Summary: A little idea popped into my head ages ago, thought I would see where it went and this is what came out of it...hope you like it! I might keep it as a oneshot or maybe continue it...that may depend on reviews ;0) Brock asks Reba a question...


"What do you want Reba?"  
She just looked at him, her eyes filling with tears.  
"What do you want Reba?" he repeated taking one more step closer towards her, Reba, aware of his closeness took one step backwards, her hands blindly reaching out behind her gripping the backs of one of the green kitchen stools.

She looked into his eyes and couldn't help but long to see what she had so desperately wanted to, had been wanting to for 7 long years.

"What do you want Reba?" he asked again.

Lord she wished he would stop this sweet torture and put her out of her misery by grabbing and kissing her till she was breathless. She shook her head, trying to get rid of these thoughts, he was a married man for God's sake, married to her...Barbara Jean. His voice was thick with lust and as he continued to ask her the same question over and over, the low tone to it was making her wet just thinking about how it would sound when he moaned and gasped her name when they used to make love. She closed her eyes, as she couldn't stand to look into his any longer, now afraid of what she will see. This wasn't a game anymore, to either of them, feelings were as stake here, years of pent up want and yearning to feel him against her again were slowly but surely coming up to the surface, bubbling away...like some cauldron read to explode its contents onto everything...everyone. Reba's thoughts shifted to her family, her kids..how this would crush them..another home wrecked by lust and need, that is what she should be focusing on. She should not however, be focusing on the way his fingertips were softly caressing her hip through her jeans...sending jolts of electricity straight down to her core, causing her blood to heat her inside and leaving her flesh covered in goosebumps.

Still standing there with her eyes shut, she suddenly felt his hot breath on her face, making her eyelids flutter and her lips tingle in anticipation. The hand that had been softly resting on her hip now gripped her tighter as she felt herself being backed further into the stool until she couldn't move no further.

She was stuck. Both physically and metaphorically, for Brock was keeping her from moving in any way and her thoughts were stuck in trying to decide to follow her heart or her head.

"What do you want Reba?"

His hot breath had traveled across her face over to he ear as he whispered the words again, this time, only loud enough for her to hear them. She wanted to melt right there, his stubble was scratching just below her ear...a sweet spot and this made it hard for her to breathe as she started to react in so many different ways - her whole body was tingling from the instant heat caused by his closeness, her face was flushed from both the rush of blood and the thoughts plaguing her mind, her fingertips were itching to reach out and touch him, to bring his face to hers and do what she dreamed about on all those lonely nights, him having his way with her and them coming together in a passion that was pure, primitive and rough. Just thinking back on some of the images that taunted her throughout those nights made her even more wet and she shivered at the feeling.

As if he could read her mind, he used the hand that was gripping her hip to roughly pull her hips forward, as the other traveled round her waist, enclosing the space that was just under breast, his fingertips grazing her back as he brushed them up and down. His head was resting on her shoulder, where she could hear his breathing getting more shallow with each intake of air. She whimpered as she felt his groin thrust into hers, his dick straining through his jeans, hitting her center just where she wanted. She gasped and kept her eyes shut, squeezing them tight, as if not wanting to let the reality of what was happening in, and make her instantly act like the moral person she was and stop this...but she didn't...she didn't ever want this to stop.

And that scared her.

"What do you want Reba?" his breathing had now become ragged as he kept on running his hand back and forth under her clothed breast, his fingertips occasionally touching the under wire of her her bra.._so close yet so far_. With his head still on her shoulder, he was close enough that when she turned her head slightly her lips had grazed his neck. She sighed, instantly regretting it, for when she did so she had let out her own hot breath straight onto the patch of skin that her lips had briefly touched, she got reassurance that Brock had felt this as she heard him moan softly, pressing his hips into hers again.

It was a sound just below a whisper, a sound so soft that he barely registered it. He placed one of his thighs between her shaky legs and slowly thrust forward again, causing her to let another whimper escape her lips. She knew that he could tell what he was doing to her, for they both felt the liquid heat that had soaked its way through Reba's sodden panties and made its way into the crotch of her jeans. He moaned again.

"What do you want Reba?"

_This is it_, she thought._ He knows what you want, what you need...God you need this man. But he is waiting for you to give him the permission he needs to take this further, just like him, even when overtaken by lust...he still does the gentlemanly thing._ She feels his hand that was on her hip, reach up and gently move aside the collar of her shirt, and place his lips on the skin between her collarbone and neck...oh so gently, almost a ghost of a kiss.

A lone tear, cascaded down her cheek..._God damn him._

Tilting her head slightly to the side as he continued his soft assault on her neck, his stubble catching her skin and causing her breath to catch, she moved one hand from behind her back, starting from his hand on her hip, she trailed it all the way up his arm, brushing her nails across his forearm, stopping to grip his bicep as he found a particular spot that made her go weak, all the way up to his neck. Letting her fingertips brush over the nape of his neck, occasionally disappearing into the bottom of his hair, her mind going blank as all she could think about was his lips on her skin. She slowly curled her hand around the back of his neck and brought his head up, moving his face close to hers. She still had her eyes closed, not knowing if those opposite her were in a similar state, she could feel his breath on her face once more, her lips parted and her tongue darted out to lick them, for they had lost their moisture long ago, her mouth was dry as she tried to think clearly. Knowing it was a lost cause, for feeling him this close made her want to do things she had never dared, only read about..when others weren't looking..he made her feel sexy, free, womanly...she was alive when she was around him.

She moved her face closer to his, the slow torturous seconds passed until she felt his forehead resiting against hers. They both let out the breath they had been holding, panting into each others mouths...lips only a few millimeters apart. The hand that had held open her shirt collar moved round to copy hers on his neck. Her other hand left the stool and made its way to his chest, where she could feel the rapid beating of his heart. They just stood like that for what seemed like hours. Both of them trying to get closer to the other than they already were, hands gripping with the promise of never letting go.

It was Reba who had spoken first.

"Brock..." she sighed as another tear fell silently thanking God that she wasn't able to tell if Brock had seen it. She didn't want him to see her cry...not like this.

"We can't do this"

He gripped her neck in protest

"Reba..."

"Brock...I can't-"

"Don't. Don't do this. Please tell me that you don't _feel_ this. Tell me you don't want this as much as i do." His voice had gotten desperate, his grip getting tighter.

She finally opened her eyes and gasped at what she saw.

She was right in thinking that his eyes would be closed, but that's not what shocked her. What made her gasp was the fact that his cheeks were stained with silent tears, tears that he must have let go in the time they stood like this. She stood looking at him for a few minutes, not able to take her eyes from his face...she finally let her own tears fall freely. She moved the hand that was on his chest up to his face and took his cheek in her palm, her thumb wiping them away. When feeling this, Brock opened his eyes and looked deep into her ocean blues staring back at him, both pairs filled with every emotion they were experiencing at that moment.  
His hand encircled her tiny wrist, his face turning into her palm as he kissed the inside of it. Turning his face back to hers she brought their foreheads together again, gently lifting hers to place a small kiss on the end of his nose.

"I can't stop falling in love with you" she whispered, her tears trailing down her face.

He let out a large breath that neither of them knew he was holding. He grabbed her and engulfed his arms around her back, his face buried in her neck, taking in the sweet mixture of her perfume, body wash and a scent that was pure Reba. She had her hand on the back of his head, her fingers buried in his hair, her other hand around his broad shoulders.

After standing like that for a few minutes, Brock slowly moved his head back to where it had been before and gently started kissing Reba's neck. She immediately gasped at the contact, finding herself growing weak as all reactions from his earlier ministrations came flooding back to her in a tidal wave. His hands moved down to her hips, as he started to gently caress them, all the while keeping his lips attached to Reba. She moaned at the contact and found herself responding by slowly moving her hips forward and finding his thigh, which hadn't moved from its spot from between her legs, letting out a small content sigh, reveling in the feeling of it brushing against her jean clad sex. This woke something up inside Brock and he decided to take charge, keeping his hands firmly on her hips, he brought her down onto his thigh as he pressed against her, bringing them back up as he moved away and repeated the action, getting more rough with each stroke of his thigh. Reba whimpered at the movement of each stroke, her head slowly moving down to his shoulder until her forehead as just resting on the front of it, her arms curled under his armpits, hands gripping each shoulder from behind. The movement had gotten harder and slightly faster until they were unmistakably grinding into one another. Reba's core was on fire as each stroke hit her just where she needed it to, Brock using his leverage and Reba's hip to thrust his dick into as it rubbed against his own jeans. This went on for a little while until they were both panting heavily and upper bodies were moving up and down simultaneously, trying to even their breathing.

Brock decided one more time would be enough.

"What do you want Reba?" His ragged breath burst into her ear as he purposefully thrust into her hips with more force, emphasizing his words.

Roughly she grabbed the back of his hair and whipped his head back so he was this close to her face. The grinding had made her cheeks blush with heat and lust, little beads of sweat starting to appear at her temples. The look on her face was one of pure and insatiable need, her blue eyes clouded with desire, looking at him through hooded lids. She brought his face closer so that when she spoke her lips brushed his on every word. Her eyes closed.

"You" her hot breath panted into his mouth, "I want - "

She didn't have to time to finish what she was saying as his mouth swallowed her words. Not wasting any more time, she opened her mouth to his probing tongue and moaned loudly as she felt it connect with hers for the first time in 7 years. She pulled away only to gasp "_oh my god_" into his mouth, then firmly resuming their kiss. Their mouths made soft wet sounds as their lips came together and then apart, teeth biting tongues and lips in the battle that neither wanted to lose, both of them lost in the exploration of familiar territory that had seemed gone forever over the years. Brock's tongue ran over Reba's teeth as he memorized and named each one individually, Reba fought back by parting their lips...a string of saliva hanging between their bottom ones as she pulled away, coming back only to grab his lower lip in her full ones and suck gently. Brock moaned at the act and opened his mouth to take in her waiting upper lip, heads turning as they brought their tongues together once again, brushing them against each other, sucking on them, and running them over lips and teeth. It was only when Brock pushed his hips forward, that Reba remembered the postion they were in. Running her hands over his chest and placing them on his back, she pulled her lips away from his and moaned, head tilted back and eyes closed. Brock looked at her in wonder.

Her hair was tousled in that sexy, just got kissed senseless way. The red shining in the light of the setting sun through the kitchen window, forming a halo around her head and shoulders. She had let it grow out, making it just past her shoulders and resting on her upper arms, in soft curls that framed her head and neck, her bangs were resting just on top of her eyebrows, swept to the side, leaving room for longer pieces to frame her face. Some hair had rested on her collar and made its way inside her shirt, sitting on top of her collar bone...waiting to be set aside by lips wanting to taste her sweet flesh. Her face. She was 50 but didn't look a day over 35, graceful cheekbones, a cute button nose, eyes - when open - were the biggest blues he had ever seen, those eyes had captured his heart the very first time they met, and still do. Her lips. normally they would be scowling at him or throwing teasing blows to Barbara Jean, but now...they were swollen, red and glistening with moisture.

_A vision. _He thought


End file.
